


View From the Pipes

by Ophite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: But with a cheerful point of view, Disturbing Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: Outside looking in.





	View From the Pipes

She crawled through the bowels of Voyager, along the waste disposal lines thinking about what she had heard through the bulkhead of Chakotay's quarters. And smiled happily to herself. Muttering, nice that the pretty Tom had found a keeper. She had watched and understood how dangerous his position had been. All her life she had been glad that because of her small size and strong fingers she had been apprenticed to waste management when she was five. The smell had been enough to keep all but the most determined away from that section. And then too there had always been others who were prettier than the odd alien she. Some of the taken had never come back.

By the time the Starfleet ship had stopped by and claimed her as a federation citizen she had already been sixteen, and a senior journeyman in waste systems. Pretty Tom must have been well scrubbed and vulnerable all his life, she'd seen his like before and pitied them. Always odd though, a pilot, he should have been valued. {sigh} Well, flawed and strange people were, lacking the sense and order of nice ship's systems. Dalby {snort} tried he once, learned better he than to mess with a she who controlled the water and waste reflux in his quarters! Mess worth it!

Starfleet a good place generally, ships very nice, not like messy planets. People orderly here, even the Maquis {mostly}. Tem very pretty boy. Careful worker possible mate he. Must think about having apprentice of her own after all. Thought maybe Pretty Tom for a while, but he could only be taken, could not give. {frown thoughtfully} Change now probably, but not for her now. For Chakotay he would learn to own himself {maybe}.

Ah there it! The blockage! And a leak {frown}. She carefully tagged the spot and then called the rooter to break through the clog, after welding the flawed pipe; she snagged her tool kit and headed off. She tilted her head and then grinned to herself. Shower head 6.4% blocked in Tuvok's quarters. Right next to Captain's. {abrupt nod of the head} Hurried away to next repair.


End file.
